Prim, Proper, and Guns
by Cass The Homicidal Maniac
Summary: Cappie and her brothers were in the life of luxury until the green flu happened. Now with the help of the other survivors they must find sanctuary...


I got bored one day…and THIS popped in my head, out of random…I know right? This has NOTHING to do with Phyl! Nor is it any of HER stories (Even though she's in here). It's just something random that came to my head…

* * *

><p>The Cauvin Mansion.<p>

I remember sitting there on the bed, shotgun in hand, my two younger siblings cowering behind me, both being of a very young, tender age of five and two. Our parents passed away about three days after the infection, and our maid became infected one week after so I had to shoot her.

Honestly, shooting our maid was the first time I had ever fired a gun, but I aimed pretty well.

We've pretty much been trapped for at least five weeks, eating nothing but the flesh of our dead parents, I knew my youngest brother was very hungry, and I wished I could do something about it, but there was nothing I could do.

I heard the gurgle of the fat infected, boomer I believe is what they called it; luckily our door was closed, so it couldn't really see us. My youngest brother, being only two, began to whimper slightly, I tried to shush him, but being very young he was terrified. I remember then the boomer breaking the door down, as I tried to get my gun and hold my brother at the same time…but just like that, the boomer blew up. It was very strange to us as of how it did that, that's when this man in a nicely dressed suit came in, black hair, blue eyes, and covered in scratches and blood.

"Damn…" was all that came from his mouth, as he looked up, surprised to see us.

"You're not infected."

"No…we're not." I replied as he looked over and gagged a little pointing to the remains of our parents.

"Oh…" I said as I inhaled, "That was our parents, being stuck here in this room for five weeks, you get pretty hungry, especially with two younger boys." His face grew pale as I cleared my throat.

"I'm Cap…" but he stopped me.

"Now's not the time for introductions, miss." He wiggled his finger gesturing us to follow him.

I carried my youngest brother and held my other brother's hand, my shotgun strapped to my back, for the first time in five weeks we left the mansion.

"What that?" my youngest brother asked, pointing to a bunch of infected.

"Infected people…" I whispered, shushing him.

"What that?" he asked as I smiled.

"People who are not nice." I whispered as the man led us down a couple of alleyways.

Upon entering a room, I noticed the graffiti on the steel doors as the man opened it, inside there was…a woman, a young baby, and a man with a cap.

The man quickly shut the door behind us as he made a sigh of relief.

"Now's the time for introductions, I'm Nick. That's Ellis, Zoey, and Zoey's little girl, Phyl."

"I'm Capucine, but you may call me Cappie, and these are my brothers, Antoine, and Alexandre, or Alex if you prefer."

I placed Alex down on the floor so he could see the baby, whom was still in her mother's arms.

"Baby?" he asked as Zoey smiled, showing him her young child.

"Yes, baby." She replied as she gave the infant a kiss on the cheek, the baby gave a small grin.

"Cappie was it?" the cap man asked as I nodded.

"Name's Ellis, as Nick told you. So how did Nick find you?"

"Well, Ellis," I began, "Being stuck at home for five weeks, I guess Nick is our savior…he just killed a boomer that knocked down our door and instantly we were saved."

"So how old are you all?" he asked as I pointed to Antoine.

"Antoine is five, Alex is two, and I'm twenty."

"Quite an age difference if you don't mind me saying."

"I don't mind." I looked over at Nick tinkering with some jewels as I gasped.

"Our mother's necklace!" I hurried over there.

"Yeah, sorry, kinda robbed your all's jewels." I just shook my head.

"I'll take the necklace, and Nick you may have the rest." As I grasped the platinum chain that held the round cut diamond, surrounded by rubies, clasping the necklace around my neck.

"You're joking." Nick said as I shook my head.

"You saved me and my brothers. I have to thank you somehow."

"Everyone else should be back any minute now." Zoey told me as my eyes widened.

"There's more?"

"Counting you three there's twelve of us." She replied, giving her baby a kiss, lifting herself up as Alex toddled over to me.

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter sucks, it's just an intro, and guess what? You'll also meet Cappie and her brother in Amnesia of the Dark Decent (YAY) (they're a little older though)<p> 


End file.
